A Brief History of Alfred and Yao
by Kasumi Rose
Summary: Alfred reflects on his past with Yao and tries to adjust to their partnership in the present.
1. Meetings and Beginnings

I do not own Hetalia. All characters are the property of Hidekaz Himuraya

He had always been there. This was a simple revelation, but Alfred was still surprised when he realized that Yao Wang, or China, had always been there. This was true of most nations; Francis, Arthur, Ivan, even Kiku all had histories that made his two-hundred odd years of nationhood seem like a week in comparison. Yao, on the other hand, Yao was over four-thousand years old. He had survived millennia and seen the shifting of civilizations. He could remember farther back than many of the other nations could even hope or dare to. Thus, when Alfred first opened his eyes on that bright new continent Yao had already existed for centuries. It was a weighty thing for Alfred to realize as he fixed his tie and prepared to leave for a meeting with the ancient nation. The young American tightened the Windsor knot and grabbed his thermos of coffee, a granola bar, his briefcase and his laptop. He was running late. Outside his apartment a dark sedan and two men in sunglasses and suits stood at the ready.

"Good morning, Sir!" One of the suits greeted.

"Good morning!" Alfred responded with a smile.

He slipped into the back seat and the guards shut the door. They drove off. The driver already knew where to go. Yao had always been there, and even more pressing, Yao had been one of the first nations Alfred had contacted. The young nation broke into his granola bar, and his mind wandered. Outside the sight of the ocean in winter brought to mind the first time they had met.

*************** Canton 1784**********

The waves lapped at the sand as Alfred walked on the beach. In the moonlight, his moored merchant ship seemed to be floating in sapphires. It seemed so far off as he stood on the sand waiting. Then they appeared. Alfred sighted a small entourage of five men all dressed in long robes. They each moved as if in procession and each carried such an air of solemnity that Alfred dared not call out to them. They stopped in front of Alfred and stood stock still as if waiting for him to speak.

"I am Alfred F. Jones, the representative of The United States of America," he began.

He swallowed. He was still so young. Diplomatic envoys, trade agreements, economic alliances these were things he barely knew. Arthur had never shown him any of the basic protocols of nationhood. No doubt he never expected his young colony to rebel and seek sovereignty. Alfred clenched his fist.

'Even now Arthur's trying to prevent me from becoming a fully fledged nation, closing me off from Europe and his Atlantic Ports' Alfred griped.

'No! I'm doing this. I am the United States, and we will be a fully realized nation,' He affirmed.

"We have come here to open diplomatic relations and to ask for formal trade with China," Alfred announced.

The crowd went silent and then one of the men spoke. A lyrical string of sounds fell, and then the group glanced around and began whispering.

"How strange that you should conduct diplomatic relations in a language only nations would understand. I had to translate for you," A man remarked.

The speaker regarded Alfred with an amused expression. He was dressed in a red and gold robe with long flowing black hair and glittering brown eyes. His features were delicate yet regal and authoritative.

"I am Wang Yao, the representative of the Middle Kingdom of China," the man introduced himself.

He bowed and Alfred mirrored the action.

"Please, I hope that our nations can work together to reach an agreement that benefits us all," Alfred began.

"You are too eager and rash. Why are you so anxious to trade with us?" Yao asked.

"Because I. Because I want to become strong!" Alfred answered.

Yao fixed the younger nation with an amused gaze again, then he laughed. He turned to the other men who had stopped whispering and then nodded.

You really are too eager. It reminds me of someone else I know. Come. It is best to discuss these matters in the morning. Your men may meet with our officials in town tomorrow," Yao announced.

"Then you will hear us out?" Alfred asked.

Yao nodded. With that he and his entourage began walking back up the beach toward the town.

"I will send a messenger to tell you where," he called out.

Alfred only barely heard as he rushed back to the ship to tell his men the good news.

Months later the ship returned to America loaded with teas, silks, porcelains and various Chinese goods. Alfred had taken another step toward proving himself as a nation.

*************Present Day***********

"One of my first partners," Alfred mused.

He took another sip of his coffee as the car slowed to a stop. The doors opened, and he stepped out in front a large official looking building. His boss was arriving in a limo farther down the driveway. Alfred waved and grabbed his briefcase and laptop from the car. Then he hurried into the building. That was the first of many times he would see Yao, and looking back, each meeting seemed like knots in a thread of fate. Something Alfred was only now beginning to appreciate.

To Be Continued

This chapter details the start of Old China Trade. After the Revolution, the British Empire basically closed off their colonies and European ports to American merchant vessels. This led the Americans to search for other trading opportunities including trade with China. Thus China became one of America's first trading partners.

Wow. I didn't mean to go so long. Anyways, I wanted to do a story chronicling the relationship between China and America. It's an interesting relationship and as far as I know, not much has been written about it. I figured I'd try. Unfortunately that means multiple chapters, which I haven't tried in a while. I expect most of them to be shorter than this one since I'm going for a vignette style. Anyways thanks for reading and please review.


	2. One is Silver The Other is Gold

Alfred tried to keep his mind on the meeting as the diplomats in the room made speeches and debated issues. Words like cooperation, mutual benefit and common interest were repeated over and over until Alfred barely recognized them as words anymore. He kept reminding himself that this was important. The partnership forged here was imperative to his future as a superpower and the future of the world. Nonetheless his mind wandered, and he doodled on his notes. Finally, the meetings were adjourned for the day. Alfred stirred as he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned to see Yao in a slate gray suit holding out his hand.

"I look forward to working with you" Yao smiled.

Alfred shook the offered hand and smiled.

"Me too," he replied.

As Yao walked out after his President, Alfred could not help remembering another time Yao had offered his hand.

************** San Francisco 1850***********

"Alfred, this is Yao. He'll be helping us on the dig site," The prospector explained

Alfred stopped digging and turned. He was shocked to find he knew the newest miner on the dig. Yao was dressed in a course linen shirt, suspenders and brown leather pants. It was his long dark braid of hair that distinguished him from the other miners. He smiled at Alfred's recognition, and offered his hand. Alfred glanced at it for a minute not processing the intention.

"I look forward to working with you" Yao began.

Alfred nodded finally understanding. He wiped his hands off on a clean part of his pants.

"Right, yes!" Alfred answered.

He gave the outstretched hand a firm shake and smiled, finally relaxing.

"Good! Anyways, Alfred will show you how things work on the site, and tomorrow you can help the guys dig on tunnel 3." The prospector explained.

"Can do boss!" Alfred assured him.

Alfred explained the basic technique and rudimentary safety procedures. He then took Yao on a quick walk through the dig site to point out important places. Yao learned quickly and was soon ready to join a team in the dig.

"You have done well Alfred F. Jones," Yao remarked.

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked.

"You've become a strong country. You've forged your strength from many nations" Yao replied.

It was true. He had fulfilled his Manifest Destiny stretching from the Atlantic to the Pacific, and right then in the California hills miners from all over the world were digging for gold. Alfred perched his pick axe on his shoulder and adjusted his hat. The bright noon sun glared down on the men toiling in the gold fields.

"You watch! I'll become much much stronger," he answered.

"I am sure you will, but you should not rush. Becoming stronger can be a double edged sword," Yao murmured mysteriously.

The ancient nation glanced at the horizon with a faraway and wistful look in his eyes. Alfred simply ignored the warning and continued to dig. The prospector called Yao back, and the older nation left quietly.

It was late that night when Alfred returned to town covered in dirt, but smiling. He settled at the bar and ordered a cold beer.

"Did you find anything?" Yao asked as he settled down at Alfred's table.

"Just dust and a couple of pieces, but that's good. Just a little more digging and we'll hit the payload. You wait and see," Alfred answered.

"Hey, Mr…Um," Alfred began.

"Call me Yao," He offered.

"Yao," Alfred agreed, "Sorry if this is rude, but why are you here?" Alfred wondered.

"I have come to watch over my people and to ask you a question," Yao answered.

"What's the question?" Alfred asked.

"My people Alfred, many of my people are here searching for gold. Many more of my people are planning on coming to look for gold and find work," Yao explained.

"So you're-" Alfred realized.

"You will look after them right? My people-They will be safe in your lands?" Yao asked.

"I…that's…Ofcourse. America is a land of opportunity after all," Alfred replied.

They shook hands sealing the agreement. Alfred could sense it, the surge of strength and vitality that flowed through his body. Another immigrant population had joined the American people. They would change him, teach him and add to his strength. Yao smiled and Alfred smiled. They both ordered another beer and toasted to the future.

* * *

Alfred quickly finished gathering his papers and packing his briefcase. Outside China's president and his boss were posing for the press and explaining the details of the latest agreement between the two nations.

"I won't let you down this time, Yao," Alfred promised.

To Be Continued

This chapter deals with the California gold rush and the resulting immigration of Chinese citizens. In 1849 about 30,000 foreigners arrived in California as a result of the Gold Rush. By the late 1850's there were 15,000 Chinese workers in the mines. Unfortunately the new immigrants faced resentment and discrimination. Despite this, the Chinese would be a large force behind the completion of the Transcontinental Railroad. Chinese immigrants still form a substantial part of the immigrants to the United States to this day.

Technically the miners worked alone, and there was not much mingling, so it's very unlikely that Yao would have been on a dig with Alfred. Also San Francisco might have been a little far from the digging fields. At any rate, thank you for reading and please review.

.


	3. From the Ashes

The sun was setting, by the time the reporters finished their interviews and the photographers got their photos. Alfred blew on his hands as the weather turned cold.

"See you tomorrow," The ancient nation smiled.

"Yeah see you tomorrow," Alfred answered.

Yao waved and the sunset blazed bright orange behind him. As Alfred rushed back to his own limo a memory flickered in the back of his mind, a memory of great sadness and pain.

****************Nanking 1937**********

Alfred was overwhelmed by the stench of death and acrid smoke. As he made his way into the city his stomach turned at the destruction and desolation. Luckily many had evacuated, but his heart sank for the ones left behind. The rumors and whispers spoke of horrible atrocities. Wandering through the streets and seeing the vandalized storefronts, burning buildings and corpses Alfred could almost bring himself to believe the horrors. His eyes caught on a flash of red, black and white. He rushed toward the vaguely human shape.

"Yao!" Alfred called.

The Chinese man responded with a groan.

"Alfred!" Yao murmured.

He was bleeding. Wounds and bruises dotted his body, set off against his pale skin. Most notably Yao had a bloody gash down his back. Yao's uniform was dirty, tattered and torn. His lip was cracked. He had gone down fighting. Alfred pulled the nation into a sitting position and offered Yao his water bottle. The older nation murmured thank you, and drank until the canteen was empty.

"Can you stand?" Alfred asked.

Yao moved to stand but immediately clutched his side and collapsed back down.

"It looks like a broken rib," Alfred glanced around and noticed the body of a fallen soldier. He ran over and returned with the soldiers, gun and first aid equipment.

"I'm going to try and wrap it okay?" Alfred asked.

Yao merely grunted his consent. Carefully Alfred wound the gauze around Yao's abdomen.

"Alright, that should hold for a while. See if you can use this to prop yourself up to walk,"

Yao complied and was able to stand. He immediately hobbled toward the burning center of the city.

"Yao! Easy. You just took a big hit there," Alfred warned.

Immediately the Chinese man turned on Alfred. His dark eyes blazed with fury.

"This is Kiku's doing!" Yao growled, "Look around you! You've seen how he is conspiring with the European powers. He will stop at nothing! He has murdered my people and destroyed my city. I cannot let him continue!"

Yao seized and threw himself at Alfred. It took a minute for Alfred to realize that the Chinese man was crying, and another minute for Alfred to wrap his arms around the grieving nation. After a while, his crying subsided into a gentle rhythmic breathing. The force of Yao's emotions had sapped his remaining strength. Alfred gently leaned down and hoisted the older man up into a fireman's carry. He was surprised to find Yao so light.

"It's alright Yao! We'll make this alright," Alfred murmured.

Alfred carried Yao to the nearest working hospital and left him in their care. He cursed himself that this was all he could do at the moment. He himself was only recently recovering from economic depression and the tensions in Europe would complicate any attempts to help Yao. Outside the flames reached up toward a crescent moon.

"Here we are sir!" Alfred's driver stated.

Alfred glanced around, and realized he was indeed back home.

"Right! Thanks Henry!" Alfred smiled.

He gathered his briefcase and laptop and rushed into his house, seeking warmth and comfort. Alfred tried to forget how that night was a herald of the violent and bloody years that followed.

To Be Continued

Chap 2 .

Chap 1 .

This chapter deals with the Nanking Massacre. During the Japanese occupation of the City of Nanking Japanese troops tortured, raped and killed many Chinese civilians. There are confliction reports, but an estimated 300,000 Chinese soldiers and civilians were killed during the occupation. The United States under President Franklin D. Rooselvelt, had sent aid to China throughout the Second Sino-Japanese war. Twenty to Thirty foreigners stayed behind to establish a Safety Zone and protect the remaining the civilians. The incident stirred public sympathy for China in the international community including from the United States.

The controversial and sensitive nature of the incident made this chapter a little difficult to write. I could never really do it justice and the event continues to be a sensitive topic to this day. The chapters get more serious and angst from here on, so take warning. Thank you for reading


	4. Enemies and Allies

Once inside, Alfred shrugged out of his coat and tried to distract himself. He went into the kitchen and fixed himself a sandwich. Repressing memories was easier on a full stomach. For an hour Alfred went into the study and prepared his papers for tomorrow. The work passed quickly as Alfred reviewed the latest import and export figures. He tried to outline a new plan for generating domestic revenue, but ran off on a tangent about mining and alternative energy. After two hours the young nation felt as if he had absorbed all the data his mind could hold and that he had accomplished enough for the next day's meeting. Stretching, Alfred got up to go distract himself with television or videogames. It was then that he noticed the framed photo over his mantel. It was a picture of him and ten other men dressed in uniform standing in a lush jungle. He walked toward the mantel and picked up the photo. Staring at his younger self the memories he had been trying to ignore came flooding back.

*******************Burma 1944*************

Snap! The camera whirred as the photograph was taken, and the flash popped. The men who had been posing blinked away the dots in their eyes.

"Okay back to work boys!" The commander ordered.

The men separated and returned to their various chores and amusements around the camp. Alfred's job had been to guard the building holding the supplies and luckily he was relieved in an hour. With nothing in particular to do he went back to his tent to catch up on sleep. Alfred was grateful for the shade of the tent. It was so warm and humid. He hung up his helmet and placed his gun beside his cot. He sighed as flopped into his bunk. Despite the seemingly casual atmosphere of the camp, everyone knew the solemn truth. Everyday he and his regiment waited, knowing one day they would be asked to fight and die. The buzzing of flies lulled him to sleep.

Alfred was awakened two hours later by the other men shuffling around in the tent.

"What's going on?" He wondered.

"The General called a meeting," Alfred's bunkmate explained.

Alfred could sense it. This was a briefing, they were moving sooner than they expected. He pulled on his boots and finished dressing. Then he made his way to the tent. Their General stood before a blackboard with a basic map of the area.

"Alright men, listen up because this is important. In a few days Chinese troops from the north will reach our camp. After a week of preparation we are going to commence a strike on Myitkyina. Our objective is to take the city and secure it against further attacks by the Japanese. Any questions?"

A few officers raised their hands. When their questions were answered the General continued to explain the plan, detailing positions and important capture points. When the soldiers were released it was fairly late in the evening. Once more the men split off to their respective duties. Alfred went to his post in front of the supply shed and tried to prepare himself for the coming battle.

As the general promised Chinese troops arrived two days later. There was much hustle and anxiety as the day of the operation loomed closer. However, among the troops Alfred spotted a familiar face.

"Yao!" He called out.

"Alfred!" The Chinese man answered.

The young American pushed his way up to Yao.

"It's good to see you," Alfred smiled.

"Yes. I am glad to see an old friend as well," Yao replied.

"How have you been?" Alfred asked.

"It has been difficult. There is nothing but chaos and conflict inside and out," Yao replied.

Alfred could only nod. It was obvious from the bags under Yao's eyes and his sunken cheeks that the war was taking its toll on him.

"I am grateful for all the help you've given me throughout this ordeal," Yao added.

"It's not a problem. We're in this together remember?" Alfred smiled.

"I know. Though, sometimes I think that a great upheaval is underway. When this war is over we will have changed significantly. I wonder if we will still be friends in the end," Yao explained.

"Well as long as you don't double cross me, I think we'll be fine," Alfred answered

"Let us leave it at that then," Yao smiled.

Yao walked off to his camp. Alfred watched him until the clouds obscured the moon and made it too dark to see.

The operation began a week later. Alfred's division was the second to advance. At first it was quiet, but then the air crackled with gunfire. Alfred's troops quickly returned fire. There was a rhythmic volley of attack and counterattack broken by the occasional grenade blast. Alfred's unit managed a steady advance, but continued to take fire. The firefight seemed to go for hours until a blast ripped through the air. Alfred peered through his binoculars in the direction the blast had come from. He spotted the source just as another blast ripped through the air. It was heavy fire from the tanks. Then a second unit of infantry arrived to join Alfred's division. With the extra numbers and the support of the tanks they managed to make the final push into the city. That night as they prepared to defend the newly won territory, Alfred heard that Yao's regiment had secured the airfield. Alfred was grateful for the victory and hoped that soon they could bring an end to this terrible bloody war.

Alfred placed the picture back on the mantle. He went upstairs and took a shower hoping it would clear his head. Those days seemed so far away yet, so vivid at the same time. Yao's prediction had proved true and the war had changed both them in irrevocable ways.

To Be Continued

This Chapter deals specifically with the Burma Campaign. Chinese, American and British troops captured the city of Myitkyina. Specifically the airfield was important as it provided a means of getting supplies to Chinese and American troops. China handled much of fighting on the mainland, while the United States concentrated on an island hoping strategy in the Pacific. It was understood that China would be key to launching an attack on the Japanese home islands, but naturally the atomic bomb made an invasion of Japan unnecessary.

The anime often shows the allies in meetings; I wanted to do something slightly different and actually show one of the battles. Ofcourse I think this chapter was the hardest to write because it feels unnecessary. However it is an important part of the United States and China's relationship. Thanks for reading!


	5. Mired in Doubt

I do not own Hetalia. All Characters are the property of Hidekaz Himaruya

The hot shower relaxed Alfred, and restored a state of ease. He sighed as he stepped from the shower and toweled off. He wrapped the towel around his waist, and ambled to his bedroom. When he emerged from his bedroom the young nation was dressed for a night in with blue cotton pajama bottoms and a blue superman t-shirt. After distracting himself for an hour with his X-box, Alfred found himself yawning. He turned off the system and prepared to call it a night. The young nation brushed and rinsed his mouth, checking that his smile was perfect in the mirror. Finally he returned to his bed room. He shuffled toward the bed and pulled off his T-shirt when he noticed something glinting on his dresser. He moved to examine it closer and realized it was his dog tags. He held them up and they clinked together softly. The sound echoed through his heart bringing to mind dark humid nights, the smell of napalm and the drone of bomber plans.

*********** Saigon 1968***********

Alfred carefully wound the small band of electrical tape around his dog tags. It surprised him how life in the camp made a soldier so aware of small details and so used to simple repetitive tasks. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and tried to shake off the slight hangover that was keeping him awake. He let the two small ovals of metal thump down onto his chest and laid down. With a weary sigh, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. The breathing of the others in the tent and the cicadas chirping were the only sounds. He wondered how much longer the war would last. It seemed as if his life since entering the Second World War had been one bloody conflict after another. How much longer would he have to fight in this tropical land so far from home? How much longer could they continue fighting and dying? Was it a week or a day or an hour they had left. Just as Alfred began to drift off a far off staccato of gun fire broke through the air. Almost immediately Alfred jumped up and grabbed his gun. He pulled on his helmet and fastened it as he ran outside.

"I heard shots what happened?" Alfred asked.

The guard was a young private named Anthony and he busily peered through his binoculars.

"It's the Viet Cong! They're on the move. It looks like they are moving in for an ambush," Anthony replied.

"But there was supposed to be a truce for the holiday," Alfred argued.

Anthony did not reply, but instead handed the binoculars to Alfred and rushed off to inform the General.

A handful of other soldiers who had heard the shots were now peering out of their tents curiously. Before they could reach the sergeant, more shots rang out. Out of the still night gunfire erupted over the camp. Then the alarm was sounded, and the sergeants' voice boomed over the intercom.

"The enemy is attempting an ambush. All units to positions,"

Immediately the camp burst into a flurry of activity as the soldiers awoke and rushed to take up defensive positions. Other privates who had been on guard rushed to Alfred's side. They returned fire and were answered with another round of shots. It was then that the heavy artillery was in place. The five big guns lit up as they rapidly fired into the forest. With the machine guns pinning down the attackers, Alfred felt braver.

"Let's take the fight to them," He yelled.

He and eight other men surged into the forest and quickly swept the area with bullets. It was at this point certain figures fled into the darkness of the trees. Alfred noticed a figure dart from a tree nearby and he chased it. Minutes later he found himself in a small clearing. It was then that the figure stopped and turned. The clouds parted for a moment and the light of the crescent moon beamed down on the man Alfred had been chasing.

"Yao!" Alfred gasped.

The Chinese man approached, but Alfred leveled his gun at his former ally.

"Would you really shoot me Alfred?" Yao smirked.

"You were leading an attack on my unit. You really think I won't shoot?" Alfred answered.

"You and Ivan have turned the world into your own personal chess game. We are no longer allies to you, just pawns. I won't stand by and let you two turn the world into ash," Yao seethed.

"So you abandon me!" Alfred yelled.

"I did what I had to. Countless lives have been lost and so much blood has been shed. If siding with Ivan will bring peace to my land and help me secure the future, then that is what I must do."

"Then you're my enemy," Alfred concluded.

"You were always so hasty and so eager to become stronger. Did it bring you peace? Did it bring you happiness? How much longer can you fight bearing the weight of the world on your shoulders? How much more blood will you shed for the sake of your feud with Ivan? How long before you become just like him?"

Alfred felt himself begin to shake. He tried to block out the pain of the words, but they seemed to cut through his heart. He sank to the ground in defeat as Yao turned and walked away. Alfred watched Yao fade into the jungle. His fear, fury and frustration kept him on his knees. Minutes or hours later he was able to think again. He stood. Dazed and bitter, the young American was left to find his way back through the dark jungle.

Alfred placed his dog tag back on the counter as if it were burning. He turned out the light and sat down on the bed. He wasn't quite sure when he stopped crying and nodded off, but eventually the young nation drifted off to sleep.

To Be Continued

This Chapter deals with the Vietnam War, which lasted from 1955-1975. Specifically the event mentioned is the Tet offensive. The National Vietnamese Army and the Viet Cong launched an attacked on one hundred Vietnamese Cities on the Lunar New Year Holiday. The North Vietnamese forces were pushed back. However the offensive resulted in a drastic lost of American public support for the war. In May of that year peace talks began, and within the year America began withdrawing troops. The People's Republic of China backed the North Vietnamese with weapons and supplies. In 1962 Mao Zedong supplied the Vietnamese with 90,000 rifles, and in 1965 China sent anti-aircraft units and engineering battalions. American casualties in the war stand at 58,220 dead while China's casualties stand at 1446 dead.

At this point Alfred still believes he can win the war. He's slightly shocked, and when China calls him out over what he's doing, he doesn't quite know how to respond. There's one more chapter left; so, I'll see you there. Thanks for reading and reviews would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
